


Pasiphae

by FrauKlara



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Greece, Animal Instincts, Bestiality, Ejaculation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Greece, Infidelity, Jealousy, Knotting, Masturbation, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Paraphilias, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sperm, Sweat, Translation, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Witchcraft, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauKlara/pseuds/FrauKlara
Summary: An account of the life of Pasiphae, who made history by her love for the white bull sent by Poseidon.
Relationships: Cretan Bull/Pasiphae (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minos/Pasiphae (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Pasiphae (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	1. Frolics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pasífae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803873) by [FrauKlara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauKlara/pseuds/FrauKlara). 



> Underage only in chapter 1.
> 
> This work has graphic descriptions of sexual acts with animals.

Everyone knew Pasiphae. As a child they saw her running around the gardens, but always alone. Her two sisters used to play together, in a kind of natural confraternity. But Pasiphae did not suffer, she ran alone, sang alone and explored the surroundings alone. The palace servants were so accustomed to this situation that as long as the girls' childhood lasted, no one was most surprised. 

It was different when, when Pasifae reached thirteen years of age. Though she continued to walk alone, her temper seemed to settle down. She walked thoughtfully and quietly, asking herself questions that only she knew. She looked around as if a complex and complete questioning encompassed her entirely. 

That's how the gardeners found her once at the border of the gardens with the forest. With her legs open, leaning against the thick trunk of a tree, with her eyes closed. Birds were chirping, the sun was sneaking through the leaves, and Pasiphae was exploring with her fingertips the little bud of skin that was sticking out pink and soft between the lips of her vulva. The gentle breeze and the smell of the grass gave the scene an idyllic air, a splendid vision of the princess's virgin frolics, immersed in such an innocent, almost pedagogical trance. With a respect that bordered on the pious, the men accused the privacy and the sacredness of the moment and without interrupting or announcing their presence they withdrew without saying anything to anyone and without commenting among themselves. 

From that day on, they found her from time to time at the palace grounds, in complete complicity with nature, moving her hand briskly between her legs. The gardeners did not interrupt her, but they did look at each other, as if sharing with each other how much the impetus of Pasiphae impacted them. They were surprised by her constant need, by the frenzy of the demand to which her body was subjected. As the months passed, the men became accustomed to it as well. They tried to be particularly stealthy when they heard her panting without having seen her. Until one day the tacit agreement changed.

A couple of weeks after the princess turned fifteen, two servants found themselves in the complicated situation of being in front of an unknown painting. Pasiphae was sitting astride a fallen tree trunk, rubbing her crotch against the surface with rapture, emitting rhythmic moans. Static in their positions, both men watched the scene in astonishment and complete silence. After reaching a climax, Pasiphae took a breath, regularized his breathing for a few minutes, arranged her clothes and hair, and headed for the palace as if nothing had happened.

Far away was now the impression of watching with veneration the playfulness of a child. The cadence of her movements, the flowing hair, the pendulous movement of her full breasts, the reddened lips, all made the princess seem like a woman whose need was overflowing. Approaching with a mixture of morbidness and intrigue, they realized that the area where Pasiphae had been moments before was a smooth and soft wooden trunk, now moistened by the venereal fluids of the princess. 

Every time the girl walked to the place where the fallen log was, the gardeners passed on the information to each other quickly and efficiently in order to attend the show.Hidden and silent, everyone watched her come to orgasm in the dank theater of the forest. Some were delighted to be able to attend such a magnificent and unique ceremony, others were giving themselves pleasure by stealth. The more fortunate could position themselves so that they could observe Pasiphae's back, and told the others later that as the girl bent over in the final throes of pleasure, they could observe the half-opened lips of her vagina, wet and dripping.

But not everything had always gone smoothly. On one occasion, a new worker was added to the palace servant's crew. Knowing the rumors, he had chosen not to believe - or rather not to want to believe - the details that were cautiously spread among the servants. How was it possible that the princess gave herself to such activities and that others could see her carry them out? Amidst the quiet comments and jokes, the day came when they were given notice. While they were eating, one of them eagerly went over to tell them that Pasiphae had warned that she would be going for a walk. Before she left for the forest on the right side, where her favorite trunk was, they all stood up quickly to find a spot, approaching from the left side of the wilderness, avoiding being seen. Eager to make the new gardener suffer, they made sure to place him in a privileged spot, which he shared with two others.

The small crowd waited in silence for the princess to arrive. However, the newcomer was almost convinced that all this paraphernalia was a joke. In the depths of his soul, he harbored a faint hope that the tales were true, and that the young woman with the generous movements was part of the twisted, impudent function he imagined. And just as the others had assured him a thousand times, Pasiphae appeared among the branches, walking with the security of one who knows the road already travelled many times. Sitting on the trunk with ease, she arranged her robe so that it did not hinder the contact of the wood with her vulva. Swaying first with subtlety and massaging her breasts over her clothes, Pasiphae offered all the qualities of lust personified. 

The eyes of the new gardener couldn't believe what they were seeing. When the princess took off her robe completely and began to rub her crotch with vigour against the wood, the poor man could not bear his erection. The pain he was experiencing in his glans wanted to make him scream. But he was also stunned. The other two men smiled complacently as they watched the bewilderment that seemed to seize the new one. 

With her eyes closed and manipulating her nipples, the young woman seemed to be in a trance and the frequency of her movements was increasing. The gardener in question could only vaguely guess how the others were able to stand still. As Pasiphae increased the volume of her moaning and gradually became more and more parallel to the trunk, the gardener prayed fervently to all his ancestors to grant him not to lose his mind. But when her buttocks separated, leaving her pulsating and incarnated interior visible, framed by her lips dripping with lubrication, it seemed to him that the whole existence of the universe was reduced to the narrow and humid orifice that she had a few meters in front of him, and life was going to end if he did not enter Pasiphae to the bottom of her womb to overflow her immediately with his semen.

Breaking away from their colleagues with violence, these guessed the intentions behind the man's unforeseen movement, rushing to stop it as quickly and discreetly as possible, while the other fell prey to the paroxysm of the most terrible despair. Thanks to the ecstasy she was experiencing at that very moment and also to the fact that they were behind her back, the girl seemed not to notice anything. But the adage had proved true, and when Pasiphae had dressed and left, as she always did, the men realized that the gardener now lay lifeless between the two others who had so firmly restrained him. They gravely warned that such an experience was sufficient to kill anyone who did not have sufficient self-control or who had not gradually witnessed Pasiphae's excesses.

By the time the girl's seventeenth birthday came around, the gardeners had become accustomed to witnessing the concupiscent ritual of Pasiphae. They would always approach in silence, like shadows, when the princess met with the tree trunk, to witness her give free rein to her lust. There were variations, certainly. There were times when the girl was forced to run to the location of the tree, prey to the most fiery need, sometimes even lifting her clothing before she arrived. There were other times when she would rock against the wood, and after quite some time, in frustration, she would have to give up the possibility of orgasm, sitting down and looking at her swollen and sensitive clitoris. Once Pasiphae had brought an egg with her, and before she could mount the trunk, she broke the egg, spreading the white over her vulva. That day she experienced one of the loudest orgasms the servants would ever witness. Such was the intensity of his enjoyment, and such was the impression he made upon the gardeners, that after he had left, one of the men felt compelled to lick the residual vaginal juices of Pasiphae on the tree. That day, the princess returned twice more, to give herself pleasure, although this time, she used her fingers and sat on the ground.

On the day of the festivities there were many more people in the palace than usual. Pasiphae seemed desperate. People were too close to the garden's border to venture there without being seen. All day, like a beast, she wandered impatiently through the garden, as the gardeners became aware of her inner torment without giving the slightest sign of it. When night came, Pasiphae felt herself faint from the unfulfilled desire that was seizing her completely. Her anguish seemed to her already impossible to sustain, when a sudden revelation made her stop in her tracks. There was no one in the stables. Then, more by intuition, she went to the kitchen. Without anyone wondering, in view of the guests and the general mood of the house, Pasiphae took a small bowl of lard and took it with her. She went to the stable, and taking a generous portion between her fingers, smeared her vulva. Going to the bottom of the stable, she leaned against one of the walls, lifted her robe and called out to one of the dogs. When the animal approached, Pasiphae opened her legs, separated her lips from her vagina and standing still, offered her genitals.

Free from moral judgment and any other concerns about modesty, the dog rushed to vividly lick the traces of butter from Pasiphae's vagina. The latter, barely able to control the enormous desire to scream that was seizing her, made the terrible effort to keep her legs apart in order to continue enjoying the stimulus. After the dog had conscientiously removed all traces of butter, she hurried to repeat her exercise, this time putting more of it directly on her clitoris and a little inside her vagina. Again the dog licked with devotion all the buttered parts, giving Pasiphae a tremendous orgasm. Congratulating herself on such a wonderful idea, the girl promised herself to hog another piece of butter for her romps and told the dog in a friendly tone that she would visit him again during the night.

Of course, the universe had never wanted Pasiphae to enjoy her delights privately. A victim of despair at first, and then of the dullness of her senses due to pleasure, the princess did not notice the presence of two palaverers who observed with open mouths the actions of Pasiphae and her enjoyment of the dog's lickings. Likewise, warned of the appointment that was going to take place that night, they agreed to tie up the dog and be themselves the ones to participate in the game.

As planned, Pasiphae left the palace with her butter pot and after greasing her vulva again, she entered the stable eagerly and longingly. In the midst of the darkness, she leaned back against the wall and calling out to the dog, waited. She prepared herself as she heard noises, but her surprise was great when she perceived a much shorter and less skilful tongue between her legs. She drowned out a scream, but two hands urged her to spread her thighs, while still stimulating her. Such was the fieriness of Pasiphae, and no doubt soothed by the sense of darkness around her, that she let her mouth go while she enjoyed the sucking, biting, and licking of her vulva. 

What this tongue did not have in length and spontaneity, it had in dexterity and determination, dedicating itself to her clitoris and sucking her labia with energy. With his flat tongue, he also walked around the entrance and inside, giving her great pleasure. When the palpateer felt the viscous flow of the Pasiphae' liquids on his lips and tongue, he stroked her clitoris rhythmically until she reached the climax. Satiated, the young woman left as she had arrived, with her vagina completely wet with her own juices and the saliva of a stranger. 

This meeting had certainly given her a lot to think about. She was sure she was being spied on in the woods, little doubt about that, but she had never seen anyone or been bothered by anyone, and that was enough for her. This time, it could have been a coincidence, simply. Someone might have discovered her afternoon adventure and decided to play a joke on her. Determined to try her luck, she returned to the stable at dawn. It was still dark, but she returned to the same place. She called out to the dog once more, her clothes picked up and her legs spread, not knowing what to expect. After a few moments, he noticed a movement nearby and lips that kissed her vulva. On this occasion, she noticed that the person had a beard, unlike earlier. But she let go and gave herself over to the lascivious pleasure of being stimulated by someone else, unlike all the years when she had given herself pleasure in the forest. Completely lubricated, she realized that this time, the mouth liked to suck more than to lick. And so, after a rather short time, she felt the spasms of the climax that made her convulse against the straw of the stable and the wall. Again, without a word, she stood up and walked towards the palace. 

And so, Pasiphae constantly visited the stable, sometimes several times a day, at other times, being absent for several nights. The workmen passed on the information among themselves and soon all the workers in the stable were aware of what was happening. It wasn't long before the gardeners found out too. Pasiphae never knew nor was he interested in knowing that in order and sequence, palfreys and gardeners took turns to give her pleasure with their mouths and tongues, in the privacy of the night, satisfied to make her moan with pleasure. They compared one another, after the event, to say with pride how much pleasure they had caused her, how many jolts they had given her, how much of Pasiphae's juices they had had to swallow because of how excited she was at their skills. And so it continued to be, until the day the princess was betrothed in marriage and had to go and live with her new husband.   
  



	2. Queen

On the day of her betrothal, Pasiphae went to the bridal bed without a trace of remorse. Purity was not expected from her, but loyalty: as long as she conceived her husband's children and was faithful during her marriage, there was no greater problem. Pasiphae approached her new husband, King Minos, with the full conviction that she wanted to enjoy conjugal pleasures without any false modesty. Dressed in a light cotton tunic, she uncovered her body and stood waiting for her husband to fulfill his marital obligation.

Legendary for his lewdness, Minos’ sexual performance was enough to leave a young girl unconscious. But not Pasiphae. With his eager and pumped up phallus, he barely gave his bride time to prepare herself before the thick penis widened her insides with relentless vigor. As is often happens when longing is exorbitant, pain quickly became pleasure for the now queen: the swollen and sensitive inner walls of her sex adapted to Minos' rapid and incessant onslaughts. With her nipples erect like little stones, Pasiphae struggled to breathe in enough air not to fade, while feeling her husband's huge male organ pierce her womb. When her body became accustomed to the pounding, the bottom of her vagina dilated and she fell prey to the loudest orgasm in her memory. In unison, her husband's copious discharge filled all her cavities, overflowing her.

Panting between rounds, Minos seemed to have no need to sleep. It was only a short time before his phallus showed itself up again, ready to expel the viscous white seed. Against the wall, standing, on the ground, at least five times more he penetrated her during that night. Pasiphae soon learned that her new husband preferred to take her with his groin attached to her buttocks, allowing him almost complete control and to deposit his seed deep in her belly. Pasiphae loved the idea of her husband being so given to carnal delights and had no trouble keeping up with him. Just the thought of the spasms of her inside during the previous orgasm made her so incredibly aroused that lubrication drops mixed with sperm drip down hot and thick from her labia.

The frequency and intensity of these meetings left Pasiphae pregnant quite soon. One after another, the children came, to the point that shortly after giving birth she was pregnant again. One of the times when Minos was entering her with animal ferocity, Pasiphae wondered amidst agonizing moans of pleasure how her husband could contain his impetuous lust during the months before and after the birth. Her question was not left unanswered for long.

It wasn't long before the queen noticed her husband liked to hump any nice girl who didn't seem insulting to the eye. One morning she followed him around and saw him going to the backyard. He smoothly picked up the clothes of one of the maids who was carrying the milk from the stable to the kitchen, skewer her against a tree with hardly any sound and ejaculate inside her. He came out, fixed his clothes and continued his way to the stables. The girl wiped the semen that ran down her thigh with the roll of her dress and, as if the incident had been like watching a sparrow glide by in spring, took the jug again and went on to the kitchen. If this did not show how accustomed the service was to this behavior, then it was a matter of divination.

Less than an hour later, another woman saw Minos and wiggled her hips in an obvious manner. She was selecting oranges from some nearby trees, or at least pretending to do so. It was evident that she knew the reason why the king had headed towards that area. Minos took more time with this one. Taking her to a more secluded spot, Pasiphae patiently watched as the woman knelt in front of her husband and fanatically sucked his male organ to the limit. Anxiously, the king placed the woman on her hands and knees. After licking her anus, he entered her strongly, repeating the movement until both of them, sweating and agitated, stopped. Minutes later, Minos was back in the palace, while the woman was again engaged in her task of selecting oranges, although this time, without shaking her backside like a bitch in heat.

Pasiphae counted thirty-four times when her husband kindly distributed his fluids throughout the palace. No doubt it had been a busy morning, but the man had not left the grounds and the queen did not want to even imagine in how many other vaginas, anuses, breasts and mouths her husband discharged when he was not in the comfort of his home. And she didn't like this at all. It was one thing to have to share her husband's penis with other women, and quite another to not be able to enjoy other men herself. She found it so unfair that the obvious step was to put a spell on her husband. The hex would make Minos ejaculate snakes, bugs and scorpions at the moment of reaching the orgasm with another woman. These vermin would devour the wretched lover from the womb, killing her. This measure seemed optimal to her.

Her solution worked for a while, until her husband managed to continue humping as many people as he could. First, the king did so by somewhat deploring the death of the lover on duty. Until the day he ran into one smart enough to save her skin by curing Minos from the curse. Then, the clever woman did not have to reject the king's advances and had had the happiness of not dying at the moment the monarch screamed when he felt the spasms of the orgasm emptying his testicles.

By that time Pasiphae had already given the king eight children and although the man's lust was enough to satisfy her several times a day, the fact that Minos still wanted to keep sticking his penis in other holes outside the marital bedroom did not satisfy the queen. Eventually, the idea of knowing that her husband was banging another person for practically the entire time he wasn't in the same room with her began to make her want the same thing for herself. It was not the unfulfilled desire that started to instill the idea in her mind, but the search for equity. Growing a little more each day, the need expanded until it settled like a sediment in her viscera.

She constantly touched her sex again. Sometimes she had to sneak into an empty room to rub her nipples. Her vulva was still sensitive, so she was able to reach an orgasm quickly when she frictioned her clitoris with her fingers. She used honey, cream, raw egg, and butter again to give herself pleasure in new ways.

In one of his kitchen searches, she guiltlessly took over the wood churn to make butter. The handle was completely smooth because of the years of use. It had the ideal shape, as the thick end thinned down before it reached the pallet. With enough cleverness she managed to embedded it between two heavy chests to sat on it, inserting it into her vagina. She remembered her puberty days, where she would rock against the wooden trunk that gently grazed her clitoris, smiling at the thought of having a wooden rod up to her guts on this occasion. She tentatively tried to find out where the pleasure and the pain were. Her husband's penis was big, but not as hard as the wood. The internal folds of her sex were slowly adjusting to the rigidity of the handle, and after a while, Pasiphae was sweating, struggling so that her legs would not abandon her in her search for pleasure. As before, she reached the orgasm with monumental satisfaction. When she disassembled from the tool that had proved to be so useful for her purposes, she found the handgrip soaked in her own lubrication.

Her resourcefulness led her to try out different possibilities: by fitting the device between two doors she managed to get the handle to stay firm while standing up she pushed it inside her. On many other occasions she used the handle to push it deep into her sex. In other instances, she would quickly move the rod in and out of her interior until her face turned red from the effort and violent heat enveloped her before reaching a climax. When Minos entered her at night, he found no greater difference than on other times, except that his wife was always lubricated. And this phenomenon did not bother him at all.

In the morning and even with the trace of her husband's semen draining from her vagina, Pasiphae would look at the servants pass through the courtyard of the palace. Busy, they carried heavy sacks, leaving their shapely, sweaty bodies on sight. Then the queen had to lie down on the bed again, and after repeatedly rubbing her vulva with one of the cushions within reach, she was ready to begin her day. In the evening she would stare at the men who were chopping wood, or at those who were carrying water, or these taking out the waste from inside the building, and she would massage her nipples intensely. Usually this only increased her libido and she would have to rub her clitoris against any available surface or impale herself on her favorite wooden handle.

Nevertheless, the desire expanded within her like an echo. Recurrently she woke up in the morning with the clear sensation of being completely smeared with thick, hot semen. he had such a hard time realizing it was just a dream, that she often licked her arm in her desire to taste it. Other times, she woke up so aroused that the mere movement of her legs caused her an orgasm, give her clitoris’ swelling and sensitiveness. Some afternoons a maid confessed Pasiphae that she wasn’t sure if she should wake her up during her nap. The poor maid listened to her queen emitting moans so loud and rhythmic, that she was not sure whether Pasiphae was having a pleasant dream or whether she was the victim of a nightmare.

Pasiphae’s distress grew more and more dreadful. She started to rub her clitoris with frenzy, and when she reached the orgasm, she did not stop. She knew the desire would remain there, deep as a precipice, and therefore she continued to seek another small burst of pleasure, and then another, in an endless series of climaxes. But even when she ended up with a sore and reddened clitoris, the need was still there, numbing.

Repeatedly she had to go and dive into the cold sea water to calm her rampaging mind: when in spite of having the wooden handle inside her vagina, using the strength of her thighs to force it further and further in, she longed for it to be bigger, to disengage her hips as it entered her, despite the fact that the object pushed mercilessly to make its way into her womb.

It was around this time that Minos decided to make the sacrifice to Poseidon.


	3. The curse

Minos was mindful that his good fortune was the product of divine approval, and he was well aware that his prayers to the god of the sea had made him a king and granted him all the luxuries that allowed him to live as he did. Therefore, he decided to make a sacrifice to the ruler of the seas: in the temple of Poseidon, he swore with ceremony to offer the most beautiful bull he possessed as a sign of sacrifice. The bull would be sacrificed and solemnly presented on the altar.

From his oceanic abode the god heard these vows and was pleased. He felt it was right and pleasing that his power and favor in these matters should be recognized, so he decided to give the promised offering a boost, so that it would really praise the greatness of Poseidon. Thus, the god himself sent an animal of exalted qualities so that the libation would also be sublime. Only in this way could mortals recognize the fabulous magnificence of the father of the seas.

As soon as he had finished his vows in the temple, Minos and his entourage could distinguish between the foam of the waves, a magnificent white bull. It was in all its dimensions much larger than any other bull any of them had ever seen. Its strong legs, its firm and soft hide, its hard and powerful horns spoke of its prodigious origin. Everything about him exuded vigor, power and strength. There was no doubt that Poseidon had sent him as a gift to make his tribute a perfect work. Grateful with devotion for this new sign of divine blessing, Minos returned to his palace with the exceptional animal.

The days went by and Minos appreciated the bull more and more. A victim of the typically human arrogance, he began to think that keeping such a magnificent specimen among his pens would not only bring him the admiration of his enemies and his subjects, but would also allow the new livestock to inherit part of his majestic complexion. When the day set for the sacrifice approached, Minos had already decided that the male's destiny would be to remain as a stallion for his own pens. In order not to insult Poseidon, the king decided to choose the best bull he owned before the arrival of the white bull and offer it as a sacrifice to the god of the sea.

The morning the animal was sacrificed, Poseidon was livid with anger. The lie was evident: the bull of the offering was not white, but proved to be a simple and ordinary animal. Guessing the intentions of the king, he hurried and found to his fury that the male given was peacefully grazing on the properties of Minos. Rage advised him to design a humiliating and painful fate for the insolent mortal, and in his ire, Poseidon decreed that Pasiphae should fall in love with the white bull and copulate with him.

Little did Minos know of the ignominious fate that awaited him. He was satisfied that he had not witnessed storm, thunder, or any other sign of divine disfavor. So, he returned home contented that he was rid of evil and that he had gained a magnificent bull for himself. He did not know that, at that instant, as he walked with his retinue towards the palace, that Pasiphae noticed the bovine for the first time. In his constant comings and goings in the courtyard, with that feeling of the abyss of unfathomable dissatisfaction that she felt in her belly, she saw the majesty of the white specimen that was ruminating peacefully. How had she not seen it before? It seemed like magic.

At once, her whole body was transfixed by an extraordinary sensation: a heat ran through her like lightning and the deafening need that was weighing her down became a living desire. It did not even cross her mind that she was feeling sexual desires for a beast: she could only feel herself burned from within by looking at the energetic and robust animal. She immediately grabbed a handful of green grass and offered it to the male for him to approach. He confidently ate the stalks. Pasiphae took a deep breath and filled her lungs with the animal's virile essence. She placed her hand cautiously on his fur, sensing the burning heat from his thick, short-haired hide. She felt as if she was about to faint, so she had to breathe heavily to catch more air. The bull walked away suddenly, leaving her panting and pale.

In the afternoon, the queen returned to the grazing area. She watched as the waiters brought in fodder for the cows. The latter turned away from the white bull, probably because his uniqueness caused them to be somewhat suspicious. He was the first to eat while the rest of the cattle seemed to wait with a mixture of apprehension and deference. When he was almost finished, some cows approached cautiously to eat as well. The bull raised his head and smelling the presence of the females in the air, after a few moments he offered a monumental erection.

Pasiphae was astonished. She had seen before what the bulls' penis looked like: they were long and thin. When they were erect, they were like a rod of meat, like an appendage specially designed to enter the narrow interior of the cows. The white bull's member was absurdly huge. She was seeing it outside the skin sheath, standing up red, bright and imposing. Its dimensions seemed enormous; it was longer than the forearm of a grown man and so wide that with both hands one could hardly encircle its circumference.

With the overwhelming force of desire, the queen resolved to observe the male until he was in full action. Early next morning, Pasiphae was already leaning on the fence, her eyes eager and her vulva throbbing and wet. She longed to see the white bull entering one of the females with his majestic organ. She didn't have to wait long.

Around noon a couple of cows were playing around. They were several meters away and the white bull watched them. Without getting close, the bovine's body began to work, and he got ready for mating. He approached cautiously. Suddenly he rose and placed his front legs on the back of one of the females. At that moment he left his colossal phallus in sight, which had stood upright, ready to fulfill its task. Surely the fact that the bull was barely a foot away from the fence where Pasiphae was voraciously watching the scene had been brought about by the gods, to further inflame their desire.

The queen was able to notice a thousand details now that the animal's enormous penis was stretched as long as it was outside its sheath, at the possibility of intercourse. She could observe the small blue veins that ran along it, as well as other much thicker ones that went from the base towards the tip. She estimated that the larger veins would easily be as wide as her index finger. She also noticed that the tip of the phallus was not rounded like in men, not even flat like in horses, but seemed to have a small crest which gave it a triangular appearance.

She also realized that the shiny appearance of the bull's tarse was not because it was wet, but because the skin was very thin. No doubt this quality allowed him to be much more sensitive and to give him more pleasure during copulation. When a drop of clear, viscous liquid began to hang from the end of the penis, the queen felt an impudent urge to put it in her mouth and taste the fluid that hung tantalizingly. She would like to see what the white bull's sexual organ would look like wet with her saliva.

Pasiphae held back her impulses with the clear intention of studying the situation further. She also noticed that the bull had two protuberances at the base of his penis that made it look even more grandiose; these were not the testicles, which she could see without difficulty much further back, covered with the thick hide that made up the rest of the bull's skin. These lumps were at the base of the male organ and she could not imagine why they were there. Only the gods knew that she would find out later.

As if hypnotized, she couldn't look away. The virile member was completely erect and seemed to move to the rhythm of the animal's internal palpitations. His penis was lurking, dominant, demanding. When he placed the tip at the entrance of the cow and pushed hard, Pasiphae felt her blood evaporate. She sensed that her spirit had left her body and that she was looking at everything as if from a fog or a dream. She witnessed -or so she thought she did- the ravings of the bull, while the female, clearly terrified by the abnormal shape of the male's penis, tried to run away while her eyes were unnaturally large.

The bull pushed mercilessly into the cow, but she ran away, making it impossible for intercourse to take place. Pasiphae noticed that her own lubrication was soaking the inside of her thighs, but she was unable to move. The trance ended when the white bull, giving up his enterprise, removed his legs from the female. After a few moments, the phallus became less rigid until it entered completely into the male's body, inside its cover. Only then did Pasiphae feel she was coming back to life.

She returned to the palace and there was no return. A terrible fever left her bedridden and delirious for two days. She was barely able to eat or drink any liquids. Her eyelids were swollen and her ears were ringing. When she closed her eyes, the only image she saw was the penis of the bull before her, red, shining, burning. Pasiphae immediately opened her eyes, trying to escape from the slavery to which her dreams had subjected her.

Sleeping was a torment, because when she slept, she dreamed. In her dreams, the bull was lying down and had his member erect. She would take his huge penis in her hands and after licking her lips, she would give it subtle kisses around the triangular tip. She would play with its length, licking it, rubbing her face against it. When the first transparent and viscous drops came out, Pasiphae was transported with happiness, spreading the liquid over her breasts with dedication. At other times, she would put the tip of the phallus in her mouth and suck it out incessantly, while massaging the rest of the penis with her hands, with the sole purpose of making him ejaculate. She also dreamed that she would straddle the penis and thanks to her own lubrication, she was able to rub her clitoris against the hot mass of veins and scarlet skin, giving herself indescribable pleasure.

But these were all dreams, and the awakening was devastating. In her chimeras there was never any semen, since her head could not imagine what the discharge of such a formidable male was like. Her mind had given up even representing it in her fantasies, which made her distress all the more acute. Nothing comforted her. She decided to wait naked in her room all day with her butt up, so that when Minos entered the room, he could penetrate her immediately.

Her husband was worried. He knew something was distressing her, but he gave her consolation only as he knew how, so he went inside her and moving his pelvis, he pushed inside her without stopping. Pasiphae felt as if she were floating in the water, the sensations came to her like barely perceptible waves. She wished fervently that her husband's penis was the white bull's and that he would destroy her inside before filling her with his seed. At that moment, she knew with conviction that she needed to be penetrated by the beast, and and if she lost his life because of it, so be it


	4. The device

Moved by her unrestrained passion she began to meditate on the way to achieve her goal. Although logic told her that she could eventually try to approach the bull by stealth, Pasiphae knew that it would not be possible in reality. If at best the animal was not frightened of her proximity, he would surely be scared if she tried to approach his penis. He might even react with violence.

The challenge was to find a way for the bull to want to copulate with her. And she was almost sure she could achieve it by using the smell of a cow in heat. What was missing was finding a way to make it physically possible. Despite her wishes, she assumed she would need the help of a third party.

The first day she went to see Daedalus to ask him general questions about his work for the king. The inventor briefly explained how he used pulleys and doors to design solutions to problems that troubled the king, the palace, or the city. But Daedalus was clever and noticed that the queen was feigning equanimity, when she was deeply uneasy.

As soon as he asked her what was upsetting her, Pasiphae told him everything. Like a stream, the story flowed from her mouth without stopping. She did not keep anything to herself: she told him about the bull, her husband's infidelities, her eternal unfulfilled desire, her explorations as a child. She had been keeping it to herself for so long that she could not stop talking.

Luckily for her, the inventor not only kept a straight face and an impartial attitude, but seemed to be moved by the queen's sufferings. Pasiphae was wringing her hands in despair, and the ringing in her ears appeared again, disorienting her. Daedalus took her hand gently and offered to help her. He had to repeat the offer before the queen truly understood what she was hearing. With a friendly smile, he told her to come back tomorrow and he would have a proposal for her. Pasiphae left, not knowing if this was some cruel joke that mocked her suffering or not. She fervently hoped that the offer was real and that the man's good will would find a solution to her torment.

The next morning, when the queen entered the inventor's room, he dismissed everyone in the room and spread a sheet of paper in front of her. After a few minutes, she looked in wonder at Daedalus' drawing: it was a wooden cow, hollow inside, covered with leather. It had a compartment to put the legs inside separately. This would allow her to expose the sex in the same place where the cows have their genitals. It had a surface to support the torso and handles inside to hold on to. The invention even had wheels on the legs that could be easily locked from the inside and outside to immobilize it. The entrance was through a hinged upper door, which was concealed by the leather cover.

Pasiphae applauded, full of enthusiasm. Daedalus smiled at the good reception of his design and told the queen that in a couple of weeks she would have her cow ready. He would smear the leather of the device with the smell of a cow in heat and set aside some for Pasiphae to rub on herself. It would also be he himself who would place the hollow cow ready for use on a nearby forest edge, after making sure that the bull was released in the same area during the night.

The queen was delighted. Promising a thousand gifts to the inventor, she waited patiently for the two weeks to pass. The desire she felt for the bull grew before the possibility of making her wish come true, but she also trusted in Daedalus' abilities. She sometimes laughed by herself and Minos was no longer so uneasy.

After twenty days in which the fever she felt in her belly completely burned her up, Daedalus discreetly gave Pasiphae a message to meet him in the agreed upon forest clearing in the late afternoon. The queen smeared her crotch with grease, as the inventor had advised her, and left the palace in dissimulation at first, but unable to contain herself, she ran the last stretch. When she arrived, the sun was on the horizon and Daedalus was standing next to what really seemed to be a cow, only it was motionless.

Daedalus patted the hollow cow and with a smile announced that it was ready. In a few minutes and without rushing, Pasiphae knew how to get in and out of the device without help, how to immobilize the wheels and how to get settled inside. Before leaving, Daedalus advised her to be careful and handed her a small vessel. When the queen found herself alone, she reached inside the receptacle and found a soaked rag that reeked of cow urine. Willing to wait no longer, she undressed and rubbed the cloth over her thighs and lips of her vulva. She threw her tunic inside the cow, and went inside the device carrying the pot. She closed the upper door.


	5. Consummation

Because of anxiety and nervousness, her body was shivering. She had to make an effort to keep her teeth from chattering. The waiting was driving her crazy. It was dark inside the wooden cow and started to get cold. The crickets were buzzing around and she heard some insects flying around. Just as she was about to lose her senses due to the impatience, she noticed a heavy breathing around her. Her heart began to beat strongly and she felt her temples throbbing.

The footsteps came close to the place where Pasiphae was. Was that the white bull? She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought of it. Before she could imagine other possibilities, she felt the rubbing of the stallion's nose rubbing her labia. As the animal smelled her vagina smeared with butter, the queen felt the impatience to climb up her chest like a cold iron. Holding firmly to the wooden cow's inner handles, she knew that the sweat from her hands was the result of knowing that she was willing to do anything. She hoped with all her heart that the ruse would work. In the midst of the agony of anticipation, a couple of hard knocks on top of her scared her off. She instinctively looked up; she was convinced that the wood had broken. This small reaction was the cause of the failure of the endeavor.

The bull's penis entered hard into the hollow cow, but as Pasiphae had moved from her position, the limb hit one of her buttocks and slipped between the cow's roof and the queen's back. Since the interior was so narrow, there was no possibility of repositioning. She felt the penis rubbing against her spine, once, twice, three times before the bull gave up and withdrew. No doubt, instinctively, the animal knew that he had not inserted the limb in the right place.

Fearing that the beast would give up after the failed attempt, Pasiphae rearranged herself as soon as she could and waited with her vulva in position, hoping that the bull would try a second try. But great was her disappointment when, after much waiting, she had to accept that the bull had gone. Pasiphae wept with rage inside the wooden cow. Amidst tears of helplessness she reproached herself with bitterness; Obviously, the blows had been the male's hooves on the false cow's back. How could she not have thought of that? If she had considered it beforehand, she wouldn't have been frightened. She was furious with herself and said she deserved to be consumed by her unfulfilled desire.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and said that it was worth trying again the following night. She would write to Daedalus with instructions to release the bull again. With resolution, she promised herself that this time there would be no failures. She went back to the palace and washed up. Minos, as usual, entered her several times. She did her best to imagine that the hands grabbing her hips were hooves and what was hitting her bottom was the bovine's abdomen.

In the morning, Pasiphae went straight to the fence to look at the white stallion. As soon as she saw him, she felt herself fading from desire, rage and frustration. She spent hours absorbed in her rapture. Overwhelmed, she barely ate anything at midday before returning to her observation post. Amidst her anxiety, Pasiphae felt that the afternoon was passing more slowly than usual, as she looked at the beast's stout extremities. When the sun was on the horizon and she could no longer hold back, she went into the clearing of the forest to wait for the arrival of the darkness by the hollow cow. When the coolness of the afternoon intensified, she repeated the ritual of the previous day: she took off her clothes, wet herself with the piece of fabric from the container and went into the empty space inside the device.

In the twilight of the false cow's interior, the sound of her breathing reminded her again of her restlessness. She reflected on the frustrated attempt of the previous night and was afraid that she would never be able to carry out her dream. She felt her hands cold at the possibility of never realizing her fantasy, but she immediately pulled herself together. She reminded herself that she had to keep her head if she was to achieve her goal. Yesterday's rehearsal would lead to today's success.

After a while, her legs were freezing from being immobilized for so long, but no, she wasn't going to move. She took regular breaths to stay calm. She imagined the ideal picture: the huge penis of the bull entering her again and again. She struggled to not moan with impatience. He began to feel the lubrication wetting the opening of the entrance. The warmth of her juices contrasted with the fresh night air on the wet lips of her vulva.

A few minutes had passed when she heard footsteps. They were heavy, so she thought maybe her luck hadn't deserted her completely. After a moment, she felt a warm air in her vagina. There he was! And he was smelling her again. She pleaded fervently and silently for the bull to dare to mate once more. Again she felt the animal's snout on her vulva, inspecting. She thought she could scream with joy when she heard two thumps on the cow's roof. She held on tightly to the inner handles preparing for the charge. But nothing could have prevented her from what was coming.

The first thing she felt was the burning contact of a soft, tender fold against the labia of her vagina. She heard two more footsteps and a tapping again, this time on the sides. Pasiphae did not move: she knew the bull was adjusting. It was the moment just before she almost lost consciousness. With a colossal thrust and perfectly placed in the opening of the hollow cow, the animal's phallus entered vigorously, penetrating the interior of Pasiphae in a single lunge. The pain was enormous, but so was the pleasure.

The second shove was just as violent. Nailed to the wooden surface intended for that purpose, Pasiphae felt herself filled with the bull's limb. She imagined it red, wide and thick inside her guts and wanted to scream with satisfaction. But the animal had only just begun. Moving his pelvis back and forth, he struggled to get his entire limb inside Pasiphae. In his instinct, the bull could tell that only a portion of his penis was inside the narrow, warm cavity where the tip of his phallus was inserted, so he struggled to fit completely inside it. Putting more and more energy into each thrust, he pushed his way a little further each time, placing one more inch of his penis inside the queen. The pain was almost unbearable for Pasiphae, but she welcomed it with joy, with the joy of knowing that she was filled with the limb she so longed for.

It was an intimate moment for her. She gave thanks for all the times she skewered the wooden handle on her vagina. For her husband's big penis. For always being lubricated. All these things that in sum were allowing her to enjoy copulation with the stallion and not to have been torn apart by the first powerful attack of which she was a victim. She knew that her own juices were partly responsible for allowing the formidable dimensions of the bull's penis to fit inside her. She also knew that it was not possible for it to enter her vagina without an enormous effort. And she also knew that the animal was working hard to achieve this.

The bull did not relent in his efforts. His hide was hot and wet with sweat, and he persisted in his pursuit. With innumerable merciless onslaughts, he separated his hips slightly to return to the charge immediately with a new brutal push, getting his manly organ to go in a little further. He would rashly push again, to secure the newly gained space, preparing to thrust again and gain more space inside Pasiphae's vagina. The constant and persistent friction of the phallus against the internal walls, were swelling the vaginal folds and then smoothing them, getting little by little, more room inside the queen. Slowly and due to the enormous effort of his strong muscles, the bull managed to get his groin closer and closer, shortening the space between the butt of the supposed cow and the base of his limb.

Perhaps it was better for Pasiphae that she couldn't witness what was happening from an outside perspective. If she could have seen the bull working hard to bury more and more of his pelvis inside the wooden cow, she would not have believed her eyes. If she had seen the segment of the incarnate limb coming out of her interior completely wet with her vaginal juices, ready to go back in again, she might have died of ecstasy. But human limitation had established that the queen of Crete should enjoy these pleasures without seeing any of this. She only felt that a trunk made of hot flesh filled her unstoppably, moved by a portentous force, coming out just to push harder and harder into her. And that made her extraordinarily happy.

She did not know if just a few minutes or an hour had passed, but with each push, Pasiphae was convinced that she had reached her limit and that her interior would not be capable of holding any more volume. But she did not count on the titanic strength of the white bull and his determination. Every muscle of the stallion was in tension, working together to bring him closer to his goal. The elasticity of Pasiphae's vagina was at its limit. All its internal folds were stretched to their utmost capacity, opening the way to the persevering limb, lunge after lunge.

Suddenly, the pace changed. Pasiphae noticed that the animal's pelvic movements were not long anymore, but shorter and faster. She experienced a great pressure at the bottom, at the roof of the vagina. She felt the triangular tip pressing insistently against her womb, in a vain attempt to gain more space, struggling relentlessly. Then Pasiphae distinguished within her an incredibly sharp pain, like a lightning strike. She felt the bull's penis compressed inside her and guessed that the stallion had finally been fitted into her entrails. But she was wrong.

The bull, for his part, was exhausted. Unlike Pasiphae, the animal intuited that his task was not complete. It had almost all of its limb inserted into the wet and swollen cavity that enveloped its manly organ. But he knew he was not fully inside and his strength was running out. His instinct told him that the two protuberances at the base of his phallus also had to enter the opening to complete the copulation. But the energy required to insert the penis had been enormous and it was taking its toll on. After a few moments, and as if by divine inspiration, instinct and pleasure mobilized him, and in a final effort, he pushed steadily. Pasiphae instantly felt as if someone was forcing an apple inside her. Was it the animal's testicles? Absolutely not, it wasn't possible. The bull mooed when the pressure he exerted managed to push the two prominences inside, causing him great pleasure. When she felt the lump suddenly enter her, she then remembered the two protuberances located at the base of the limb. The queen was now absolutely certain that the bull finally had his penis completely inside her without a doubt, but the feeling of triumph was overshadowed when a new pang of sharp pain ran through her pelvis from side to side, bringing her back to reality. Her skin felt so tight that she felt as if the entrance to her vulva was going to tear, like a fabric in tension.

Now that every inch of the bull's limb was fully inside Pasiphae's vagina, the stallion's organism knew what to do. The bumps swelled to carry out their role, knotting their sexes and ensuring copulation: even if both wanted to, they could not be pulled apart. The queen noticed that the volume that filled her at the entrance increased incredibly fast and her skin felt so tight that it burned. If she breathed, her opening would simply rip open. Pasiphae did not know what would happen next, but the pain was such that he felt it would kill her. And even now, she thought it would be a sweet death. A gentle swaying of the animal alerted her that the matter was not yet at an end, but when the bull mooed again and she felt the sperm being thrown hard on her inside, she knew that everything had been consummated. She perceived the semen spilling hot between her entrails for what seemed like minutes. Like a fountain, the animal filled her with its virile seed, which was lodged in the few available spaces and began to appear around the union of their two sexes. Pasiphae wept with happiness.

Still knotted, it took some time before the bulbs at the base of the animal's penis deflated. Pasiphae could not stop crying with the joy she felt: she had been himped by the stallion with virile stubbornness, she had felt his splendid limb rubbing and widening her inside without rest, and finally he had treated her with his seed. She could not see it, but she knew that her womb was filled with the thick sperm of the animal. She felt complete. She felt happy.

As soon as he had a chance, the bull retreated and moved his fatigued hind legs. The dense white semen gushed out of Pasifae's interior, down her legs like a river of hot mud. Keeping on falling, it was dropped into the cavities designed to introduce the legs into the wooden cow. With the penetrating smell of the bovine seed, the queen waited in the dark, not knowing what to expect. Moments later, she heard the bull heading towards the stable, no doubt to recover after the mating round.

Pasiphae sensed that she was alone. She had succeeded. With her body stiffened, she tried to get out of the wooden cow, but a terrible cramp prevented her from moving her legs straight away. When, after a few minutes, she found herself outside the device, she could check her body in the moonlight: there were deep marks on her sternum, where the pressure of the bull had squeezed her against the wood. She still felt tremendous pain in her entrails, and the traces of blood mixed with semen that still dripped down her thighs indicated that her insides had given way somewhere to allow the success of intercourse. She took a couple of steps and experienced terrible pain between her legs that made it impossible for her to walk normally. She smiled. She was happy, and even so, she was pleasantly surprised to be out of the trance alive. 


	6. Epilogue

The queen managed to keep this event a secret, thanks to the help of the inventor and unparalleled discretion. Such was the satisfaction her feat brought her, that she repeated it on many more occasions. First, she tried it a month later, when she was sure that her insides were healed enough to successfully withstand the stallion's onslaughts. When she realized that her entrails were adapting to her adventures, she volunteered to be humped once every two weeks. Soon after, their meetings had place once a week.

By the time she enjoyed copulating with the bull three times a week, Pasiphae realized she was pregnant. Far from frightening her, she was convinced that the animal's brutal lunges would bring the pregnancy to an end by themselves. But she was wrong.

To the horror of the world and the total disgrace of her husband, the queen gave birth to an ox-headed child, whom they named Asterion. Minos, understanding the not very subtle punishment that Poseidon had reserved for him, did not dare to kill the newborn and locked him up in a labyrinth that Daedalus had been ordered to build, in order to hide him forever from human eyes.

The rest is history.


End file.
